thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Safe And Save (Survive)
"Safe and Save" is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead: Survive. It was aired on February 8, 2015 at 9:00 pm on FOX. Plot The group is still on the road, on Dale's RV, Sophia wakes up to discover her mom's dead corspe, she cries over her mom's corspe alongside Andrea. Rick looks over the corspe and asks "How did this happened?". During a flashback Shane goes to visit the Harrison Memorial Hospital looking for Rick, but he finds him still in coma, then he goes to warn Lori who went to get Carl from School, Shane offers to help Lori telling Carl about his father's death (As Shane assumed Rick was dead), but Lori replied this was something she can make by herself. In a nearby highway, Carol is driving, not being able to move due to the traffic, she atchs trought the car window a man biting another man while more of them approach, Carol horrorified, gets out of her car and runs away. A man is seen coming outside his house and is revealed to be Jim, he has a bloody shirt and a gun in his hand. In a nearby departament an african woman enters to her house to warn her boyfriend and her brother in law about the news on TV about an infection and that it spreads fast. It's revealed the woman to be Michonne holding Andre Anthony, all of them escape the building. Shane stops by the Harrison Memorial Hospital to check on Rick one last time, he enters the apartament to find no one there, he checks on Rick's room and finds a walker festing over a body, Shane, believing the body to be Rick's leaves the hospital, the camera focuses on the room revealing Rick to still on coma and on bed, while the walker is festing in a dead patients body. In a clear camp a RV stops by, while Lori, Shane, Carol, Michonne, Mike, Terry, Andre, Carl, Glenn, Merle and Daryl watch, Dale emerges from the RV along two sisters Amy and Andrea, Sophia and Ed. Coming Back to present, Carl comforts Sophia after her mother's passing and she hugs him and says "im glad you're here with me, i love you", while Rick asks Dale to make a funeral to Jim and Amy, Dale accepts. While in the funeral everyone except Sophia and Andrea is present at the funerals, while this happens a girl's voice is heard screming "Hey, asshole!", Glenn seems to recognize the voice and goes to check on the girl. While in the flashback, Glenn is seen in a car (actually the same in wich he leaves Macon in the video game) accompanied by his sister stop in the road in the same camp Lori and the group was, asking for food. Jim is seen walking by the camp and spots the group in the distant, he goes then to check. Merle and Daryl are seen walking by, when they encounter a wounded Jacqui, as they try to help her, T-Dog crosses by and helps them, later on they spot Jim going to the camp of survivors. Credits Co-Stars *Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee Uncredited *Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier *Emma Bell as Amy Peletier *Unknown as Andre Anthony Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Charlie Rhee *Last appearance of Jim (Flashback) *Last appearance of Ed Peletier (Flashback) *Last appearance of Amy Peletier (Corspe,Flashback) *Safe and save reffers to the expression "Safe and sound" however it uses spanish translation, wich translates as "Sano y salvo" because sound has the spanish translation "Sonido" *This is actually the first episode to feature flashback sequences. **The flashbacks shows how the survivors of the camp met with each other. '''' Category:Episodes